Wolfdragon of the Leaf
by nightwolf111798
Summary: What if the history of how most of the clans came to be was kept secret even from the clans themselves? What would happen if Naruto were to find out about that history at a young age from someone who talks to him in his dreams? How will this affect not only him, but the whole ninja world?
1. Chapter 1

**WOLF DRAGON**

**Summary: What if the history of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan were so big that they were hidden even from the clans themselves? What would happen if Naruto found out not only his clan history, but the history of how all clans came to be...well Konoha just got a lot more interesting. Now read as Naruto goes through life a lot more different than before. It'll all starting with one strange friend he meets in his dreams….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It all goes to the creator of my favorite anime**

**A/N: This is yaoi so if you don't like turn back. It also has yuri and het so just a warning. I'm keeping the rating as M; it might progress as chapters are added.**

Speaking Normally

_Thoughts/Instincts_

**Kyuubi/Demonic Speaking**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

**Chapter One: Night Time Visitor **

It was a cool night as most people were sleeping peacefully, dreaming happy dreams. Well except for one individual. This person was a small boy who looked about four, but in reality was only six. His blond hair clung to his head as he twisted and turned, all the while sweating in cold heat. Tears of terror were rolling down his whiskered cheeks as he whimpered in fear. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's jinchuuriki.

He is also the son of the Yellow Flash/Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Though, that information is only known by few. Right now, though, his sleep is being plagued by nightmares.

**+++Dreamscape+++**

Pain is all he felt! Pain and fear was all that he felt daily. He couldn't make out his surroundings; only the terrifying glares and remarks as he was chased by the villagers were the only things that managed to reach him. Naruto knew this was a dream, but the fear was real. It's been a couple weeks that the beatings had stopped; Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, or otherwise known as Oji-san to him, found out about the villagers actions towards him and they haven't touched him since. So while he knew this was a nightmare, he couldn't get out of it.

Unknown to him there was red chakra seeping into his dream. He just got cornered into a random alley and the faceless villagers were about to harm him when his vision went black. As his vision came back again he looked around to see that he was in some type of sewer. Thinking that it was strange to dream of a place he never been, Naruto got up and started to walk down the sewer. What seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes, the blonde came into a dark room.

He stared in amazement as cage doors that were bigger than the Hokage Monument were locked together with only a tiny slip of paper that had the kanji for seal written upon it. Naruto was unconsciously moving forward to the cage doors and only realized how close he was when giant, crimson eyes suddenly opened.

Naruto leaped back with a yelp, falling on his ass,"W...who a...a...are you?! What are you?!" he gasped in shock.

A deep, gurgled laugh reverberated through the whole room and Naruto felt it deep within his bones, as the room lit up and a humongous nine-tailed fox was shown," **I am Kyuubi no Kitsune**…," and in a saddened tone grunted,"…**and the reason most of your village hates you**." This in turn shocked Naruto.

Though the more he though about, the more it seemed plausible. Naruto though was still confused," But didn't the Yondaime kill you, and does that mean I really am a monster like everybody says?"

The Kyuubi seemed to whimper when he asked the last question before it spoke,"** Kit listen, while it's true that the Fourth defeated me, he couldn't or didn't want to kill me. So he did the only thing he could and sealed me within you. The last question, you're definitely not a monster…but that doesn't mean you're exactly human." **At Naruto's confused look the fox continued to speak,"** To explain more go talk to the old Hokage first about your parents, before coming here for me to tell you what I mean. You can trust him with this information, but only him."**

Naruto just nodded and stood to leave when he paused, looking back up at the Kyuubi," One more question….why did you attack Konoha six years ago?"

The Kyuubi seemed shocked when he asked this, before somewhat smiling sadly,"** I was put in an illusion and was being controlled. I didn't even know what I did until I was sealed in you. This, by the way, broke the illusion." **Naruto nodded his head then walked back the way he came deep in thought.

**A/N: So this is my first chapter which I know is short, but hopefully I'll have more to come.**

**Also I want opinions on pairings. Since I'm bi I want to make a yaoi, yuri, and het pairing. **

**YAOI: Naruto/**

**Decisions are:**

**Kakashi (Note I'll probably find a way to make him younger)**

**Shikamaru**

**Kiba**

**YURI: Sakura/**

**Decisions are:**

**Fem Haku**

**OC**

**Hinata**

**HET: Sasuke/**

**Decisions are:**

**Temari**

**Hinata**

**OC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, only one chapter and I already have a review so as a gift of sort to Lady Archne I decided not to gender bend Haku so he is not a choice for Sakura. Now I have a dilemma and I'll let you know what it is at the end of the chapter. Anyway I would like to say that I might not be able to update as much as I would like since I have school and what not….I'm starting this chapter in my study hall lol. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever, none of it is mine….if it was Naruto would be like a kick butt street thug (Not Really), but do understand that this Story is nothing more than my twisted imagination that has been molded into what it was by a hellish thing called life.**

**Warning: It occurred to me that I forgot to warn you….this is yaoi, yuri, and het so it is mxm gxg and mxg so if any of those offends you….DO NOT READ.**

**Chapter 2: The Revelation and Information**

When Naruto awoke he realized that the sun has yet to come up and that most of the village was still asleep. He got up and rushed out of his apartment, forgetting the fact that he was still in his blue and white cloud pajamas. He took no time in rushing to the hokage's office as fast as his short legs would carry him. As Naruto rounded the corner he saw that the guards were asleep and made a little noise as possible as he tiptoed by. He didn't even try to be discreet as he ran passed the startled secretary and slammed into the office," Hiya old man!" He yelled making the Hokage snap up his head while trying to quickly hide an orange cover book.

Hiruzen looked at the whiskered boy that was now sitting on the office couch in confusion," Ah, Naruto, to what do I owe this….lovely early pleasure?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously before bowing his head and mumbling," I know…."

The old man gulped at this, but his rational mind told him not to freak out quite yet and so he said," You know what?"

"…I know the reason for why I'm hated." It was then that the small boy lifted his head and he had tears in his eyes," Why jiji did you never tell me? Did you think if I knew that I would turn into something bad, that I would turn into what was destroying the village long ago?" he sniffled quietly, the hurt clear in his eyes.

The Hokage sighed in regret and guilt as he stared at the quivering child and slumped in defeat, like the whole world was on his shoulders," No Naruto, as much of a fool as I am I would never believe that you were the Kyuubi. But just because I'm the Hokage, Naruto, it doesn't mean that I can't make mistakes. Nobody is perfect, and unfortunately sometimes innocent people get blamed." He sighed as he started to explain," The truth is, is that what you contain is an s-class secret and only anybody that is still alive from that night knows about you. The younger generations weren't to be told. It was the only thing that at the time I could've done to give you a chance to make friends with the kids your age."

Naruto contemplated all the old man said and nodded before saying," Okay, it's fine, but jiji the only reason I know is because the Kyuubi helped me."

Sarutobi gasped at that name nearly jumped out of his seat as he rushed over to the blond headed child. He looked worriedly over the boy before asking hesitantly," What did it say?"

"It said that while I'm not a monster, that I'm not human. But he told me that I would have to know who my parents were to be told of what he meant. He also said that he didn't even know he attacked until he was sealed into me. Turns out that he was put under an illusion, and then his body was being controlled. So while he is still at some fault, the biggest part of the blame is on who ever controlled Kyuubi." Naruto explained. The old man looked like he saw the dead, he was just so pale, and it seemed he was stuck in shock. Naruto waved his hands in front of Sarutobi's face, which got no response. He then just did the only thing he was capable of….yelling in his ear very loudly," HEY OLD MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hiruzen blinked a couple of times then rubbed his ear, before looking down at the boy," I know that you are the type that never lies, but how are you so sure we can trust him. It's not that I don't want to believe…just that I don't know how I can ever see the Kyuubi as anything else after what happened six years ago."

"Because, old man, even if he tried anything I could've told if he was lying a little bit. I've learned long ago to trust my instincts, and they didn't say anything at all. So even if you can't trust Kyuubi, trust me as I would never let any real monster talk to me." Naruto stated simply.

Sarutobi thought for a minute. He knew that Naruto, for all he's been through, is more mature and smarter than the average six year old. That in itself is another reason to trust the boy. So he weighed the pros and cons of trusting him to talk to the Kyuubi. In the end he knew that he would have to trust the boy with this as he would never be able to stop them talking as they were basically in the same body. Though there was one thing that confused him," So you need to know who your parents were to find out how you're not human. Hmmm…" the wizen old man thought about this for a minute," Fine, but I want to know all the details and I'll be present as you talk to him. But Naruto, know that your parentage is a bigger secret than your status as a jinchuuriki is. And since there is no time like the present, just let me do one thing before we start talking." And he went over to one of the walls in the office before sending some chakra into it.

For a minute nothing happened, and then the room started to glow blue as a seal appeared on what was before a plain wall. The old man came back and fell into his plushy chair with more grace than a man his age should have," I put up the privacy seal. Now only you and I can hear what's going on. Not only that it'll put up an illusion so that no one can lip read what we are saying. Now, before I say anything, know that if this information gets out to the wrong people it could cause the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Are we clear?"

Naruto nodded," Yes, jiji be careful of who I trust."

Sarutobi sighed," Yes boy, as it is, I would get comfortable, it's going to be a long talk." The old man just leaned back stroking his beard, like he was trying to think about what to say. After a while he started talking," It was on the day that you were born that it all started. Your mother was in labor and was at the hospital. What no one knew was that your mother was the Kyuubi's second container. With child birth the seal was weakening. Your father and I both knew that, so we took precautions. We hid her in the tower's hospital room and put almost half the anbu on guard. We tended to the seal, while your birth was in process. What you have to understand though, is that we didn't count on a person showing up and interfering with the whole process. This lead to the Kyuubi attack, which was how your mother died. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the refugees of the Uzumaki clan and was a fearsome kunoichi. Your father….well he was a great friend and strong shinobi as well. When the Kyuubi got loose, your father fought, and fought with all his might, but nothing seemed to work. So he did what he had to do. It was a safe-fail just in case there was no other way to defeat the Kyuubi. He created a seal. A seal that would contain the Kyuubi. But the only problem was that the seal would have to be put on a person. This person also couldn't have a set amount of chakra, meaning he had to use a new born child. It was an unfortunate thing that you were the only child that day that was born. It literally killed him for having to not only sacrifice himself, as the sealing would cost him his life, but also sacrifice the life of you, his only son."

Naruto bit his lip in thought before muttering out," But that would mean the Yondaime would've been my…" his eyes widen slowly as comprehension of what was just said.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze was your father. As they both had great enemies, but your father was more likely to be known, so we gave you your mother's maiden name." Hiruzen sighed in weariness," Naruto, I'm an old man with many mistakes and a lot of blood on my hands, but believe me when I say that your father loved you more than life itself. His last wish was one that barely anybody honored. It was for you to be seen as a hero, but most of this idiotic village can't tell the scroll from the kunai." And in that moment Naruto could really see his age instead of the powerful hokage that he has to show to his people.

In that moment Naruto realized that for him to be treated better he was going to have to show that he was a hero not a monster. It was then, at that moment that he knew what he wanted to become," Jiji, just you wait, I'll become a kickass shinobi, then I'll be coming after that hat old man!" this had the third smile at the boys antics," Though I do have one question jiji."

Sarutobi raised a wrinkled brow," Oh, and what might that be."

"If I were to attend to the academy, wouldn't the teachers just try to sabotage my…progress or my learning? Think about it, most of this village hates my guts, I wouldn't put it passed some of the teachers to teach me the wrong things and send me out way to early, and just so I would get myself killed." Naruto thought out loud.

Hiruzen thought for a second and seemed to consider the fact that that could be a possibility. He knew that while he could possibly eventually find someone unbiased to teach the boy, but he also knew the boy would probably be so behind on his skills that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be prepared. Then he thought of ways to fix that. He finally came to a decision," Okay Naruto, since I already know that the clan shinobi have already begun training their children, I'll get you a tutor to start your training. I want you to look into specialized fields as well to see if there are any, if at all, that you would like to train in. This scroll has all the different types of skills that are not taught in the academy. When you choose, I'll send an Anbu to "protect you whatever way necessary" and the underlying mission would be to train you. It'll be like this in case the council finds out, that the anbu operative can say he/she were following orders and training you to better protect yourself. With knowing the skills you want to learn, I can determine which person to give you as a tutor." That basically ended the conversation when the hokage cleared his throat," I guess it's time for you to talk to your….ah inmate."

Naruto smiled as he took the scroll and started to relax. He closed his eyes and felt like he was starting to drift when he was in the same sewer like passage. He walked the same path into the large containment room. He could now clearly see the fox just sitting waiting patiently. Once he was in front of the cage doors he sat down, crossing his legs," Hello Kyuubi, I believe it's time to talk."

The fox looked down at the boy with an amused look before starting to talk," Okay kit, but let me warn you, after all the shocking information; this might be the overload you need to faint." He just decided to continue when all he received was a shrug," This is basically how some of the clans came to be. Most clans that have a kekkei genkai were blessed by demons, which most are now summoning animals. Though there are some who instead of becoming a summoning animal, they took human form with another of their kind and became a clan also. Those that did that usually found other demons to mate with in life until throughout time they forgot what they once were and started mating with humans. This diluted their demon blood so they never knew about the power that runs through their veins. Now, there were a couple clans that stayed fully demon, two of which were the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. The Namikaze were a clan of demon wolves that were amazing with what ningens call ninjutsu, and kinjutsu. They had strong affinities for wind and lighting. If your father actually knew he was not human, then he could have been so much more powerful than he was by his late teens." The Kyuubi paused to inwardly cheer in glee at the completely shocked blond six year old," Your mother however was full blooded dragon demon. They were amazing at fuinjutsu and kenjustu. They were all but connected to the elements wind and water. Since they both were full blooded demon that passed on to you, so you have so much potential to be powerful, it's ridiculous. That is why I am going to help you and teach you in the demon arts." It was then that an overloaded child did the only thing he could do when being bombarded with shock after shock. He fainted flat on his back, basically dead to the world. The Kyuubi itself just laughed heartily at the poor boys fate.

It was only twenty minutes later that the child awoke from his shock induced slumber. The sight which he awoke to was Kyuubi lying comfortably on the ground waiting from him to become conscious again," Goodness, so that was all real? What else…is my great grandfather Shinigami!?"He yelled.

Kyuubi chuckled," No boy, but like I said, you are demon. Now just so you know other clans that have demon blood, listen carefully. The ones I know of are small, there are the Yuki clan; they are snow leopards, and control snow and ice. Next that I know of are the Amazon clan. They are tiger demons and are very in tune to animals and nature. They have the ability to talk to any type of animal honestly. Their element is weird, it was lava I believe. Not many people know the sir name of the family so we just call it the Amazon clan. The last clan that I know of is the Inuzuka clan; they are dog demons, which is why they are so….connected to dogs. There is a way for you to see who has demon blood, but that'll be part of training."

Naruto nodded and yawned," I think I'm gunna tell oji-san all that I learned, grab someth'n to eat, and then head back to bed." And slowly Naruto dissolved until he disappeared.

**A/N: Okay so here's my dilemma, I want the Nara family to have demon blood also, but I don't know what. I don't want them to be deer demons as that isn't original. I was thinking, something like Grimms or hell hounds or something. Maybe a bat I suppose, but I need some help. Also, I want to say that to my first and so far only reviewer, thank you! **


End file.
